smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
John Cena
John Cena appeared in twelve games in the Smackdown game series so far. Cena is friends with famous soldier Tony as he thanks Tony for putting his life on the line to protect the United States of America. Career John Cena is clearly a force to be reckoned with as his career has been on a noticeable rise ever since it began. He started his days in the WWE as a eager fighter who was displaying "ruthless aggression." Later on, he started falling down in the rap/hip-hop trends and became a prominent rapper - sporting several sports jerseys such as basketball/football/baseball ones. Once he ascended to main-event, he slowly changed his style towards a simple kid-friendly one, sometimes displaying soldier/marine traits. At WrestleMania 21, John Cena defeated John Bradshaw Layfield to win his first WWE Championship and he has been dominating the WWE ever since. After going through the likes of Jericho, Edge, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Randy Orton, amongst others, he is now a 10-time WWE Champion and 2-time World Heavyweight Champion, staking his place as the top guy in the company. Cena has proven time and time again that he has the willpower to overcome even the biggest of obstacles (and they don’t get much bigger than Khali). His 12-month title reign came to an abrupt end when he suffered a torn pectoral muscle during a match against Mr Kennedy and was ruled out of action for 7-12 months, however Cena made an unexpected return just 3 months after his injury appearing as the 30th man in the 2008 Royal Rumble and eventually went on to win it. Cena is arguably the biggest draw in the WWE today, and whether loved or hated, he will be on top for a very long time. WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pane John cenas debut game WWE SmackDown vs. Raw WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2006 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 Cena has his own Road to WrestleMania story line in this game. WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 Cena shares a RTWM story line with Triple H in this game. WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 Cena has another RTWM story line in this game. WWE '12 WWE '13 John Cena has 4 Regular Attires and 2 for his '04 counterpart, For his Regular version he has Original. Purple Shirt, Camo Shorts and Black Shirt. For his '04 version he has Original and With Jersey. WWE 2K14 Cena again is available by default and the retro version of him and is unlockable in WrestleMania 20 where he fights Big Show for the United States Championship. WWE 2K15 Cena is confirmed for this upcoming game and will be featured on the front cover of the game. WWE 2K16 Gallery SDvsRAW6.png|John Cena as he appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009. SvR2010_Render_JohnCena-1695-1000.png|John Cena as he appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010. SvR2011_Render_JohnCena-432-1000.png|John Cena as he appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. SvR2011_Render_JohnCenaDLC-433-1000.png|John Cena's DLC Attire in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. WWE12_Render_JohnCena-1261-415.png|John Cena as he appears in WWE '12. WWE13_Render_JohnCena-1810-1000.png|John Cena as he appears in WWE '13. WWE13_Render_JohnCena04-2137-1000.png|John Cena '04 as he appears in WWE '13. Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers Category:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Wrestlers Category:WWF/WWE Smackdown Wrestlers